An Illicit Affair
by charlieschick
Summary: Mounting tensions force Queen Selenity to initiate a treaty with an ancient enemy. Serena unexpectedly falls in love with the man she despised but their relationship is forbidden. With her betrothal she secures the improbability of war but now she must choose: is she willing to sacrifice her kingdom for her love?


She picked up the hem of her heavy dress in weary anticipation, the castle becoming slightly visible now. She looked ahead at the guardian before, her pace quickening. Her breathing becoming heavy as the heat and physical exertion began to catch up with her. She had known it would be hot but had clearly underestimated the temperature after nightfall. She began to feel the slow trickle of sweat on her brow and sighed in frustration. The blonde in front of her slowly came to a stop, begrudgingly waiting for her princess' speed to match her own.

"Don't stare at me like that!" She said, breathless, "I had no idea I would be trudging through humid swamp terrain to get here. Why did we not teleport closer to the palace?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "I did not want to arrive too close for wandering eyes to see. And I do not pretend to concern myself with the temperature patterns of foreign planets."

Serena traced the embroidery of her dress with trembling hands, feeling the weight of the beads and encrusted stones down her abdomen. "I should have worn a lighter dress," she said with a heavy breath.

Minako laughed as she watched her friends' exasperated attempt to regain her composure.

"Come now, it is just ahead." She pointed to the outline of a castle, settled neatly on the hill in front of them, the marble grey stone evident in the starlight.

"And now it is not a matter of _where_ it is but of _how_ to get in."

Minako smiled mischievously. "It is a masquerade and I have invitations."

Serena reached her hands to her hair, fumbling for the white mask she had pushed off her face when she had began to perspire. She fingered it through the tangles of hair and pulled it down to cover her eyes leaving the rest of her porcelain skin exposed.

"This doesn't leave much to the imagination."

She could sense the uneasiness in her princess' voice. "Then it's a good thing we're on forbidden grounds," she replied sheepishly. "No one will recognize you."

Serena stood in silent protest, unable to fight her growing curiosity any longer. No one had ever laid eyes on the Moon princess that was not part of their alliance. She rarely ventured outside the palace walls and certainly not onto forbidden territory. Tonight however, she was not a princess. She was a scout.

* * *

He surveyed the crowd, eying the many opportunities before him. Surely there was someone amongst the filth of these people who would prove worthy of his companionship tonight.

Deimos had just declared their independence from Mars; the people were overjoyed, drinking without care, basking in their gluttonous pride. And yet he sighed, their pretentious and foolish behavior only marred his intrigue. He would nonetheless make his trip worth while even if it meant scouting beneath him. But then again, all of his women would be beneath him in time regardless of their stature.

His gaze faltered to a man that was quickly approaching him. He was dressed as a Pharaoh, gold and white garments adorned his poorly toned figure, he looked almost famished. Endymion wondered if it had something to with the recent war or his overindulgence in wine. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. His blonde hair was slicked back and a gold cloth wrapped around his forehead leaving his face exposed.

"Prince Endymion," the man spoke, bowing as he addressed him.

"Erinyes," he replied with a nod, not addressing him with a title.

He squared his eyes at him. "_Prince_ Erinyes," he corrected.

Endymion laughed, "Titles are but a formality and they are not bought therefore I shall not recognize those that are."

"And here I thought we could remain friends, business partners at the very least."

"Terrans, however insidious we are presumed to be, do not conduct business with traitors," he said his voice thick with disdain.

"And yet you are here proving otherwise," he countered.

"I have no quarrel with you or your kingdom; I have not broken any law by being here. I cannot however involve myself with a planet who has defied the Silver Alliance."

"Odd considering you are in fact not one of those allies…"

"Earth remains neutral no matter the circumstance."

"So I am to accept your presence here while Earth denies my kingdom trade?"

"We had already secured your position in the galaxy, or did you so easily forget? You knew of the consequences if you proceeded with the war and yet you pushed forth regardless. Supporting you would only leave us vulnerable to the Alliance and I doubt you would have reciprocated our help."

"Oh ye of little faith," he teased.

"I only wish to offer you a piece of advice," he said, steadying his voice at an attempt to ease the tension between them. "Your independence has now left you all but alone in a galaxy that has less than admirable opinions of you and your people. You have no allies, regardless of our past; you would do well to remember that."

Erinyes stood with little emotion as he spoke, "I had hoped we could lay aside our differences and continue with our affairs on a professional level, and now I see that I was mistaken." He bowed to him and met his gaze with a smile, "Enjoy your evening, always a pleasure."

Endymion watched as the man turned and walked away. He despised the man and if it wasn't for his council he would have already pierced his black heart, which he was sure no one would have objected to.

"And I thought you to be friends," Kunzite laughed, placing his hand on Endymion's shoulder rousing him from heated thoughts. "Perhaps next time you could try being a little more polite, it might amaze you as to how far it can get you."

Endymion smiled as he diverted his gaze to the crowd. "I no longer have a need for his business; therefore his perception of me matters not." He cracked a smile. "Besides my friend, I did not come here to prove anything or cause trouble. I came for sport."

* * *

She was speechless. Never had she ever seen such elaborate decorations and elegant costumes adorn so many people. The many distractions and chaos in the room all but overwhelmed her. People were dancing, glasses were chiming, food was being served on silver platters. The eloquent piano and violin seemed to clash with the loud excitement of the guests. She was at a loss, not knowing where to look or on whom to focus.

She heard a rolling laughter and turned to see a group of women dressed in very suggestive attire. They all had intricate costumes, some with feathers in their hair and they looked to be around her age. Their attention directed at a man, tall with broad shoulders but his face was blocked. She shifted to the right and her eyes met Cobalt blue. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact and immediately diverted her gaze to the floor. She slowly looked back up and his eyes locked with hers. Again she looked away and continued to watch the women before him who were all but falling over him for attention. She laughed a little at the humor of it all and found herself staring at him yet again.

She turned around as a faint red hue began to crop along her cheeks. She sighed heavily and Minako grabbed her arm, sensing her friends discomfort and began feverously pushing their way through the crowd.

"Minako," she whispered, "Where are we going?"

"To find you a drink," she said determined.

"I don't-"

"The purpose for you coming was essentially to help and you are not going to help by being a fly on the wall." She knew what Minako was hinting at; she needed to be able to talk to people without fumbling over her words or exuding insecurity. She had never interacted with people she didn't already know and certainly not outside her alliance. Minako handed her a glass of purple liquid and she brought it to her lips, suddenly wishing she hadn't come.

She gulped the liquid and gasped for air, it was surprisingly sweet with only a hint of bitterness. She instantly grabbed Minako's glass from her hand and finished it just as fast.

"That's not water," Minako said between laughs.

Disregarding her comment Serena look around the room again, sighing in frustration. "Minako, how are we supposed to find them if everyone is wearing a costume!"

"There are certain characteristics to look for in Terrans," she said, scanning the crowd. Suddenly her eyes stopped when she caught a glimpse of silver. Her heart quickened and her breath caught in her throat. Her hand unconsciously came to her mouth and the other on her chest, as if to slow her rapidly beating heartbeat. His eyes met hers and she was paralyzed.

"Minako," Serena said, noticing her sudden change in demeanor. Minako stood, unaware of her princess' concern and watched as the man steadily approached. Serenity followed her gaze to the tall man clad in armor, silver hair down his back and blue eyes so faint the almost seemed white.

He kept her eye contact as he approached and ever so slowly grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. Minako struggled to breathe as she felt herself become overwhelmed by his presence. Serenity watched as she stood beside them, not making a sound and utterly confused.

"Kunzinite," she breathed. He smiled and brought his hand to cup her cheek, cautiously brushing his thumbs across her lips, the look of adoration clearly evident in his eyes.

"Minako," he said with such longing that Serenity instantly knew who the man was. She took a step back as she watched the two exchanged glances.

"Dance with me," he urged, not really asking. Minako turned to Serena who mustered up a smile and shrugged her shoulders. And that simple gesture was all she needed to accept.

She watched them dance, their movements synchronized with each other and the whole world lost to them. Inwardly she was cursing her for leaving her alone but she was a feeling a bit more bold now that the alcohol was taking effect.

She looked around the room observing the bright paintings and beautiful chandeliers along the walls. She followed a string of lights up to the ceiling, where images of nymphs and floating clouds were painted amongst the gold plated tiles. The detailed designs were breathtaking. Never had she seen such color before and never had she realized how truly isolated she was on the Moon until now.

He watched the girl who was in a child like state, unaware of how odd she might look to the guests. He had lost her among the crowd until golden locks had flashed before him. He saw her move across the room and abruptly come to a stop. He followed her gaze to the ceiling and wondered why this might fascinate someone. He continued to stare at her from behind, taking note of her arched back and the way her dress tightened at her hips. She turned slightly and he was immediately drawn to her cornflower blue eyes, shining brightly as her curiosity radiated through them.

She was a Lunarian, blonde hair and blue eyes were a prominent trait among them and her obvious attraction to the foreign decorations made it all too clear. Such a shame one as elegant as her would find such filth so astonishing he mused.

"Stand not amazed," he said, coming to stand behind her.

She jumped at the sudden interruption but found herself paralyzed as she felt hot breath against the side of her neck. "The crystals are stolen and the paint is toxic," he whispered seductively into her ear.

She slowly turned around and was met with cobalt blue only accentuating his ebony hair that fell before them. For a moment she was lost, her eyes moving back and forth between his. She hadn't noticed his chiseled features from across the room but she was now starting to understand why the women were acting they way did.

He reached down and grabbed her hand. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," his eyes never diverting her gaze as he kissed the back of her hand.

She was admittedly stunned for a moment, he was devastatingly handsome. She studied him further, his tan skin and dominant cheek bones alluding to his legacy. She looked down at the hand he was holding and saw a gold ring. A circle bisected by lines into four quarters, the symbol of Earth.

Immediately her demeanor changed, she had found what she was searching for and he was holding her hand. She quickly pulled away, eyes narrowed with voice raised, "You lack conviction, sir."

He eyed her, confused at her sudden change in behavior. "Since when did Shakespeare lack conviction?" He asked, brow raised.

"He was a poet-"

"Ah! The food of love," he replied, smiling with amusement.

"And yours is but a vague inclination, intent on starving it away." She turned to walk away when he stepped in front of her.

"Dancing then, as opposed to poetry. Is that not more consistent with people from the moon?" He smiled as he watched anger flush over her angelic features.

She glared at him, becoming increasingly irritated by his presence. He was trying to intimidate her by acknowledging the fact that he knew she was a Lunarian. She would not yield to him. "We do not show such affection nor do I encourage such an inclination. We are cold and dark and only pale in comparison to the light of the sun which so freely shines upon you."

His brow raised, perceptive little bunny. "How bold of you to assume I am pursuing affection. I am more curious as to why a Lunarian would set foot on such a barbaric planet as this, especially when it is forbidden."

She crossed her arms, suddenly defensive. "If you are implying sir that I am-"

"My dear lady, I am not implying anything. I am merely making an observation," he spoke with such conviction she almost believed him.

Her eyes narrowed. "It is your lack of manner sir that only augments my feelings of disdain towards Terrans."

"Disdain? Really?" He pretended to feel wounded as he placed his hand over his heart. She became even more irritated as he continued to smile his devilishly charming smile, her bantering only adding to his amusement. "Is this how all people from the moon show gratitude towards the ones who have bestowed them with such a treasured gift?"

She threw her hands up in the air mockingly, enraged at the audacity of the man before her. "Oh how gracious you are for returning what was so rightfully ours. May the Gods bless you Terrans who have shown such mercy upon us," she spat back with such venom he was sure he would die right there.

She briskly bent one knee to curtsy and vanished into the crowd. He stood for a moment, watching her fleeting figure. He hadn't expected such a reaction from one so seemingly docile and vulnerable. He scratched the back of head, tousling his already disheveled hair and sighed. His suspicions had been confirmed. The Lunarians no longer trusted the Terrans, not that they ever did before but now it proved even more so. And the fact that Earth had a previous relationship with Deimos certainly would not help the matter.

He was nonetheless impressed by this "spy" and her ability to combat his own wit. Her beauty was obvious but perhaps the idea that she was forbidden was what allured him so. She was still pure no doubt, as most Lunarians were quite traditional in that respect, which only supplemented the tightening in his groin.

"Finding anyone of interest?" His blonde haired general interrupted his thoughts.

Thrown from his thoughts he turned to Jadeite. Trying to mask his concern he flashed a smile. "More of the same," he sighed. "The sport is at its best I fear."

Jadeite laughed at his dramatics, "The night is still young my friend!"

"And the women are too eager and yet terribly unrefined," he replied critically.

"Ha! You judge too harshly. Since when did any of that matter to you?" He took a step closer and smelled him, "Are you drunk?"

Endymion abruptly pushed him away causing him stumble back as he laughed at his offense. "I am not as cold hearted as you may think."

Jadeite continued to laugh at his distress, "Don't pretend to be offended Endymion. Maybe your overindulgence has caused you to lose interest."

Endymion smiled, "Don't be ridiculous, it would be a sad day for the likes of women everywhere if that happened."

Jadeite put his arm around his neck and sighed, "Or a declaration of peace throughout the galaxy." He smiled as Endymion attempted to jab him in the ribs.

* * *

He pushed her back against the cold stone wall of the courtyard, his hands freely roaming over her luscious curves, his mouth muffling her cries of joyous pleasure. He felt like a rabid animal, loosing all control of his body. He moved his lips to her nose, her eyes, down her collarbone and back up her neck. He needed to reclaim his territory, make her his again. Several months apart and just the slightest pressure against his abdomen had the power to send him over the edge.

Mina raised one leg to wrap around his waist, allowing him room to push closer against her center. He pressed himself against her, slamming her back against the wall, a slight whimper escaping her lips. Oh how she had yearned for this! She was content in him taking her right there, unashamed as the stars were their only witness.

He continued moving his hands over her now panting form, his touch becoming rough as he became more aroused. The harder he pressed against her the damper she became. Minako's hands were entangled in his hair, moving up and down his back pushing him closer, she needed him closer. Unable to prolong his need any more he furiously began unfastening his belt. Mina followed suit and lifted her dress over her thighs. Kunzinite pushed his trousers down to his knees and quickly ripped at the fabric between her legs. He hesitated for a moment and looked on either side of them, as if it really mattered who was there for they were both past the point of no return.

He brought his hands to her bottom and lifted her to his waist, pinning her against the grey marble. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and began to rub against his swollen member. He groaned as he felt her parted lips grinding over him, trembling at her every move. He brought his lips to hers as he lingered near her opening. She rocked her hips forward, eager for his touch but he pulled away. He was going to take her, when she was at her most desperate state, he would take her. She groaned in frustration as he continued to tease her; allowing his tip so close to her heat that she could feel it between her lips and as soon as he felt her rock forward he would pull back again.

"Kunzinite," she begged. Her head turning from side to side in twisted frustration.

He smiled at the torture he was causing her, this was what he wanted. He wanted her to need him they way he needed her. No other woman could give him the same amount of pleasure or satisfaction. This was the moment that satisfied him most. Feeling her twisted body bucking at his every touch, her moans of frustration as she pleaded him to give her the release she so desperately needed. He captured her lips, unrelenting, unable to breathe and forcefully thrust into her. She threw her head back in blissful agony as she felt him rip into her, the pain always subsiding after the first initial shock. He started slow, pumping in and out with such beautiful rhythm as only experienced lovers could do, knowing each others bodies and moving to appease them so.

Her breathing became heavy as she tried to control the sounds coming from her mouth. Kunzinite's grip on her thighs became tighter as he moved deeper inside of her. Unsatisfied he shifted his hands from her thighs and braced himself against the wall with his hands allowing him a deeper dominance. She felt the difference as each thrust was deeper than the one before, continuously rousing the most sensitive part of her woman. Her legs began to tremble as she felt herself loosing control. Her incoherent moans becoming louder only maddening his arousal. He moved faster, a slapping noise becoming audible as he pumped harder with each cry that escaped her lips.

On the brink of ecstasy she moaned his name, louder with each thrust until she felt her body shudder with uncontrollable force. Her whole body stiffened and she clamped down on him as she let herself go. Her stiff body suddenly began to shake wildly as her orgasm ripped though her like a sword through ones chest. She threw her head back in agonizing pleasure as Kunzinite quickly covered his hands to her mouth silencing her screams. Feeling her body tremble as she called out his name, knowing that he was doing this to her, that he was the cause of her insurmountable pleasure almost made him loose all control.

At the point of his release he moved louder until he could hold on no more. He wanted to stay inside her warmth until the very end, right before he lost control. He groaned as he quickly pulled back and emptied his seed into the grass below them, whispering her name until his wave of pleasure subsided.

He leaned against her body, her legs still wrapped around him and rested his head on her shoulder as their bodies began to still. They breathed in harmonious rhythm, neither one with energy to speak.

* * *

She searched the crowd for a vision of blonde, desperately trying to find Minako. She tried to maneuver through the fog of dancing and laughter hopelessly searching for someone who did not want to be found. She saw a chair next to the patio doors and decided to stand on top to give her an advantage. She slowly stepped onto the chair and grabbed the arm rest for balance.

"Probably not the best idea," she let out a small cry as she was jumped at the voice behind her, falling to the ground. She braced herself for the cold marble floor when she felt someone's hands grab her wrists and pull her up.

He brought her back to her feet, holding her arms as she steadied herself on the ground. She looked up and immediately pulled away.

"Are you so dense?" She spat at him.

"You know, for someone who was sent to spy you attract quite a lot of attention to yourself," he smiled that stupidly charming smile of his.

"Are you following me?"

He laughed. "No, but I doubt you would protest." She went to say something but he interrupted her, "You looked as though you needed entertaining."

He watched as she rolled her eyes, "I'm quite capable of entertaining myself, excuse me." She attempted to push past him when he took a step forward, bringing their faces only inches apart.

"Then perhaps I'm the one in need of entertainment," he stated, his voice husky and low.

She stared at him, unaware that she was holding her breath. As much as she disliked him he seemed to induce some sort of reaction over her body. She blinked, releasing her breath and took a step back. She cleared her throat and replied, "There are plenty of women begging to entertain you."

"Ah, you've noticed."

Her somewhat dreamy haze now lifted as his arrogance once again filed her with rage, "It's hard not to I'm afraid."

"Jealous?" He mused, quirking his brow.

Her face scrunched and she stuck up her nose, "It's disgusting! The women treat you as if you were a God, its no wonder you are so arrogant. It would be wrong of me to place the blame solely upon you when it is in fact the people who have placed such a burden on you."

"Is it really such a burden? To have an effect on every woman you meet."

"No, I suppose to someone like you it is considered a blessing. It enables you to a have thirst that could never quenched, an excuse if you will."

"Which is why I find you so entertaining," he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not following," she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"You are immune."

"Well then I'm glad you're enjoying yourself at my expense."

"Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy having all of my attention," he said, taking a step closer to her.

She followed his lead and took a step back. "Is it so obvious?"

He grabbed her hand, "Dance with me."

"No," she said, taking her hand out of his grasp.

Her refusal only aroused his curiosity. "If you are so apt on refusing my proposal then I'm afraid I must leave you to fight off the rest of the wolves that will only bore you with their 'said' lack of charm."

"Clever, but-"

"If by clever you mean cute," he interjected.

"Manipulative-"

"Which can prove very useful when one is threatened-"

"Threatening to your ego or…?"

He laughed, surprised by her attempt to battle his own wit. "My lady, you unknowingly confuse my charm for sarcasm."

"Your charm is nothing but educated insolence."

"I believe the word you're looking for is wit."

"Oh no, I meant it just the way I said it."

"Leave it to the Lunarians to misquote Aristotle," he mumbled under his breath.

"You miss the point, yet again..." she sighed.

Discarding her comment he continued to pry, "Since you so diligently insist on refusing all other requests please, be so obliged as to give me your name?"

"As if I owe you anything," she replied haughtily.

"Then if not your name give me a name by which I may call you."

"You may call whatever name you deem appropriate, sir. For _that_ _which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_…" she humored and turned to walk away.

He smiled at her reference. "Then I shall call you-"

She stopped and turned her head, "Whatever pleases you, and my disdain for you will remain ever so present."

He watched as she walked away for the second time that night, envying the dress that clung to her swaying hips. Her impression left evident by the look on his face and the growing arousal in his pants.

* * *

He could sense her anxiety but clung to her still, not wanting to leave. They lay in the grass, holding one another as they watched the stars content in their silence. She looked up at him, wanting to ask but knowing it was not her place. His duty was to his kingdom first, the same as her. And yet she couldn't help but feel that he should be loyal to her.

He looked down at her, as if he could read her thoughts he said, "Minako, why did you come?"

"I was asked to," she replied honestly.

"The Queen feels threatened," it wasn't a question. He was well aware of the rumors.

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Not threatened, she is worried."

She waited for him to reply and yet he did nothing. She sat up and brushed her hand across his cheek, how she wished it didn't have to be like this. "Just tell me. Tell me so I don't have to ask," she whispered.

He looked back at her with same longing in his eyes. "There is nothing to tell."

She smiled faintly wishing she could believe him but even more she wished that it didn't matter. She blinked away the hot tears brimming in her eyes and turned to look at the moon, the only light in the darkness of the sky.

"She does not wish to…the Queen does not want-but she…" she breathed, trying to control her emotions. "She is under the impression there is some sort of alliance between the Earth and Deimos."

Kunzinite sat up and brought his hands to her face, his eyes searching hers for some sort of comfort but all he found was fear. "Then war is not the answer, there is no alliance there."

He caught the tears that began streaming down her face and wrapped his arms around her. She buried herself in his arms, softly crying against his chest. And he held her there until he felt her body stop shaking. He pulled back and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I must go," she said, avoiding his eyes. She got up and straightened her gown, pushing her hair behind her shoulders and wiping the remaining tears from her face. He got up and grabbed her hand.

"Minako," he said, brushing the stray hair from her eyes and pushing it behind her ear.

"When shall I see you again?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, their noses almost touching. "Every night when you close your eyes and your breathing slows…when you find yourself drifting into that state of peace just before you fall asleep…" he slowly brushed his lips against hers and lingered there as her breathing hitched. "I'll be there…waiting for you," and he crashed his lips into hers with such conviction that she was sure this was what falling felt like.

* * *

He opened the large oak doors to his bed chambers, nodding to his guards and shutting the doors behind him. His back was immediately pushed against the dark green walls as his lips were being forcefully opened. Anger coursed through him as he saw opened his eyes to see his attacker. Quickly he regained his composure roughly grabbing her wrists and throwing her onto the floor. She screamed in surprise and scrambled to her knees, throwing her hair scarlet colored hair back as she brought her eyes to meet his.

He stood, his eyes seething with rage, his breathing ragged. He took a deep breath trying to clam himself as he watched her cower in fear. He cleared his throat as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt stalking around her crippled form on the floor, his movements reflecting that of wild cat stalking his prey.

"Beryl," he finally spoke, his words dripping with venom. "How presumptuous."

Once his shirt was unbuttoned he brought his hands to his mouth, wiping the remainder of her from his lips. She slowly started to stand, cautious of his every move.

"How did you get in?" He eyed her curiously as she smiled seductively, sauntering towards him. She unzipped the side of her emerald dress and as it fell to the floor she whispered, "I have my ways."

He lunged at her and threw her back against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. She whimpered in fear as he roughly held her against his chest, her breathing becoming labored. "Sleeping with my guards is by no means arousing to me," he whispered against her face.

"I did not have to," she firmly stated, attempting to hide the fear she felt growing inside her.

He let her hands fall to her sides and began unbuttoning his pants, letting them hang loosely around his hips. He looked at her with a knowing stare and she nodded, a smile starting to spread across her face. She lowered herself to the floor bringing his pants with her and got on her knees. She stared at his already erect member and slowly began stroking his base. He inhaled sharply at the sensation and placed his hands to the back of her head, digging his fingers into her hair. She rubbed her finger over his tip forcing a small whimper to escape his lips.

"Beryl," he said through gritted teeth.

She looked up at him, knowing what he wanted and for a brief moment _she_ had the power. Sensing his mounting impatience she inhaled and took him into her mouth. She moved back and forth, sliding her tongue along his shaft. His breath quickened as he began mimicking her movements with his hips. Every so often she would pull back, on the verge of choking but his hands would always push her back.

Suddenly she felt him grab her hair and pull her up, throwing her back against the wall.

His traveled down her body and ripped the thin silk that was now dripping with her desire. He lifted her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him eagerly. Without warning he plowed into her, ripping through her and rocking her body to its core. She winced as waves of painful pleasure washed over her as he continued to viciously ravage her body. Her back slamming against the wall with each thrust harder than the first. She brought her hands to his shoulders to steady herself and he threw them off.

Patience wearing thin he flipped her over and pressed her face against the wall. He brought her legs down and as soon as her feet hit the floor he slammed into her again. He grabbed her hips and brought them to him with each mounting thrust. The sensation from behind was all too much and her body began to spasm as she neared her peak.

Feeling her body tremble Endymion bent over her arching back and whispered, "You like this Beryl, don't you? You like being treated like the dog you are." And it was this that finally sent her over the edge. She screamed his name as her entire body shook, the sadistic pleasure overwhelming her small frame. Endymion thrust harder as she came, nearing the brink of his own ascent. He moved faster, harder as her body continued to shake. Her unrelenting spasm and tightening walls made him all but loose control.

He quickly pulled out and held his breath as he stroked himself to finish, watching with great pride as every ounce of him was drained onto the small of her arched back.

He stood there for a moment, allowing his breathing to slow before he walked to his closet and put on his robe. He then walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel which he flung onto the floor next to her. She looked up and reached for the towel, slowly wrapping her arms around to clean his claim over her back.

He went to open the door and turned to her and said, "You will be gone before I return." She looked back at him and went to speak but he slammed the door before her lips had even moved.


End file.
